Silicone rubber compositions are cured by an organic peroxide curing agent, may be used in various applications, are very stable at high and low temperatures, and may exhibit various hardness values. In addition, these compositions have advantages of excellent chemical stability, water repellency, electrical properties and compression resistance. The silicone rubber composition may be prepared by mixing a high-viscosity silicone gum containing a vinyl group in the molecule with a reinforcing filler (such as fumed silica) and a processing aid to prepare a base compound, dispersing an organic peroxide curing agent in the base compound, and heating the base compound having the curing agent dispersed therein to yield a desired rubber compound.
German Patent No. 3,243,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,886 disclose the related technology.